Forgotten Families
by wannabefailure
Summary: Naruto the bastard child of Minato Namikaze is left to rot in the banished lands with his dying mother, upon her death he resolves to turn the rundown country he lives into a paradise for those wishing for acceptance by using the only skills he has. His ninja techniques and his bloodlines. Rated M for future chapters and pairing is undecided but he is 9 years older than canon.
1. A Sad prologue

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu"

* * *

Yeah guys I know I still need to do one story but I had this awesome idea so I am doing this story as well. The updates for this will be a little more sporadic because I got school and all that jazz but I am going to try get some more chapters going so thank you and please don't stop reading my stories.

* * *

Forgotten Families

Chapter 1

A Sad prologue

The third great ninja war had descended on the shinobi world without warning, what started off with simple border troubles had escalated into all five great nations going to war with each. The five great nations were not the only ones who had joined in the war, the minor villages and countries were either directly involved in the bloody scuffles or just strove to heal the wounds to their lands when they were used as the battle fields for the major nations. The five major nations being:

Konoha the village hidden in the leaves, often titled the strongest of the five major ninja villages. Konoha was founded by two of the major legends of the ninja world; Harishima Senju and Madara Uchia, before his defection. The two men were acclaimed to be the strongest ninja ever born and by uniting the Senju and Uchia clans they managed to create a strong village while attracting other clans and stopping the warring states. Since that start of the village, Konoha had flourished managing to support a large population of ninja and civilians while keeping their place as the strongest village.

Kumo the village hidden in the clouds. The village build into the side of the mountain it resides in, managed to hold the title of the second strongest hidden village thanks to the incredible strength of their third Raikage as well as his son A and his son Killer B, who had so far been playing vital roles for their village in this current war. The village hidden in the clouds were also well known for the inhabitants of the village having dark skin as well as being formidable at lightning style ninjutsu as well as swordplay.

Iwa the village hidden in the earth. They narrowly held the position of the third strongest hidden village thanks to there shrewd and militaristic style of life. Unlike the other five major hidden villages they were a dictatorship which meant that unlike the others they were ruled by an iron fist which belonged to the third tshukage Onooki of the twin scales, or as he was more commonly called the fence sitter. Onooki had been the cause of the new war as he had refused to back down and used every dirty trick they had to try and expand their borders.

Kiri the village hidden in the mist. Kiri was more commonly know for their moniker "The bloody mist." due to their unconventional method of making fresh ninja kill their friends to prove they were true ninja who could throw away their feelings in order to complete the mission. While all the major villages were against this it was proved effective as their academy system had managed had managed to produce such ninja as the seven swordsman of the mist, a group of swordsman who were almost all rated A and S class ninja due to their cunning and strength. The Nation was made famous for their talent in water ninjutsu and their kenjutsu.

The final village that made up the major five villages was Suna the village hidden in the sand. Being the weakest of the five villages meant that they were usually looked down on but that didn't stop them from being dangerous, with their puppets and wind style ninjutsu they were a terror to face in the field because what they lacked in quantity they made up for in quality because nothing was more important to them than completing the mission. It also helped that since they were in the middle of a desert it was practically impossible to launch a full-scale attack on the hidden village.

So far these five villages have all been involved in a great war were many a ninja, experienced adults and young children, have been cut down and left by their comrades in an attempt to protect their beliefs. Besides the number of dead ninjas each village had the death count also included the dead civilians and ninja of the many smaller nations the great five ninja nations had battled on. Innocent mothers, daughters ,sons and fathers had al been killed in the cross fire of battle and it was all chalked up to unfortunate casualty's of war.

It was late into the war by now and all the villages were pulling out their big plays in an attempt to win tilt the scales into their favour. Four out of five nations had made their plays already, Kumo had used the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi, eight tails, to lay waste to a field of opposing ninja. Kiri had used a sealed the three tails in a Konoha genin in an attempt to destroy the village. For Iwa the Tshukage had used his dust release to make platoons of enemy nin simply vanish with the wind. Suna had trapped many of their enemies in the desert using the puppeteers to pick them off one by one. The gauntlet had been thrown down and it was time for Konoha to pick it up.

And pick it up they did.

Together the higher ups of the leaf village as well as the S-classed shinobi Minato Namikaze came up with a plan that would tip the scale in favour of their village as well as reduce a large amount of the enemy Iwa nins. The plan was to use the amazing fuinjutsu skills of Minato and use his newly developed technique to change the tide of the war but in preparation for the massacre they had planned, Minato planned to go to Yūbokumin no kuni, Nomad country and lay low in one of the many small Nomad encampments while performing various missions till Iwa felt ballsy enough to send a really large squad out for an attack.

Yubokumin no kuni, Nomad country is one of the smaller nations countries situated just north of the land of fire, right in between the land of rice paddies and the land which holds Takiagure. While the country was bigger than its neighbours , going so far as to have the land mass of the main island of kiri and as well as all the smaller ones combined, it was practically left untouched by all nations. While it may seem odd that in a time of war where all the nations are trying to grab land from one another there was an entire country not affected by war and not trying to be taken over. The reason for all this was simple, it was worthless to them.

Yubokumin no kuni was thought to be useless because of its second moniker "The mountains Graveyard." The country earned that nick name due to the fact the region was heavily mountainous with large amounts of gigantic animal skeletons dotted about throughout. Due to this abnormality the country was left to rot and only used by the other elemental countries as punishment. When ever any other the countries or hidden villages found themselves with shinobi or civilians who committed crimes while their jails were full they would banish them to live in the area. These "Banished" along with the willing nomads which traversed nations are what allowed the country to be called Yubokumin no kuni. While most would think that a large populace in a country with dense forestry, lush meadows, meadows and mountains would be fruitful, it this instance they would be wrong. Due to the country being a banished land it was without an economy or any form of military, hell it didn't even have a daimyo. The natives had to hunt gather and trade for what ever they could get their hands on since they had no recognisable infrastructure whatsoever.

While most would think it was unyouthful (yeah I totally just did that.) to use a crumpling country for something which may lead to the land being used as a battle field they would have to remember. Certain ninja just don't care.

Konoha Gates.

The gates of Konoha towered above the giant trees which made of the surrounding forests creating an imposing visage of the village behind them. Stood at the gates of these giant walls was none other that the instigator of our story. Minato Namikae.

Minato was a male who stood five foot ten inches with a small and wiry frame. His slightly tanned skin was highlighted by his sun kissed blonde hair, that despite being held up with his forhead protector still had two long bangs falling to frame has face, as well as his azure sky blue eyes. Despite his smallish stature he stood with an air of grace which was slightly twinged with arrogance somewhat showing his skill. His narrow frame was perfectly fitted buy the outfit he wore, that outfit being the traditional Konoha jonin outfit consisting of black baggy trousers, a long-sleeved black navy blue shirt covered by a forest green flak jacket and black shinobi sandals.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" he comforted the women to his right with a small yet still immensely smug grin plastered on his face.

"And what if you're not?" shouted the women as she jabbed her index finger into his chest.

Grabbing her small delicate hands Minato gave her a loving look and spoke softly " Kushina-hime ill be fine."

"What makes you so sure." The newly dubbed Kushina asked with worry in her voice.

"Because I'm not going to miss anymore time with my lovely wife than i have too."

"Well obviously look at me I'm a catch." and boy was she right. Standing at five foot seven inches Kushina was most men's ideal height and with her waist long flowing red hair she was a crimson beauty. Her face was delicate and heart-shaped sporting a mischievous smirk that helped make her purple eyes sparkle in the afternoon sun. Her petit figure was much like a dancers hinting to her amazing flexibility and balance. All in all she was an angel in Minatos eyes and he doubted he would ever see anyone better looking in his lifetime. She even made the standard jonin uniform look hot.

Embracing her in a warm hug Minato whispered in her ear "Yes you are, aren't you."

"I don't want you to go." Kushina sobbed as she gripped him tighter.

"Kushina I have to go."

"Why?" The question was so innocent it almost made him think he reason was unworthy for a second.

"Because if I don't who will be the one to stop the bloodshed? Who will be the one to help make the future safer for our children?"

Kushina just gripped Minato tighter before releasing him and looking in his eyes with a fierce glare before commanding "Well get going then! Because when you get back were starting our family and I want my family to be safe and my new husband to be alive!"

Minato just grinned at her before giving her a mock salute and bellowing "YES MAM!" and bound off into the trees with his sensei Jiraiya.

Just before Minato and Jiraiya got out of hearing range Kushina called out to him "AND YOU BETTER NOT GO NEAR ANY OTHER WOMEN" Seeing his nod of acceptance she watched him jump off into the sunset no ignoring the bad feeling she had about him going to Yubokumin no kuni.

END

* * *

Ok guys thanks for reading and please all suggestions and ideas welcome because this story is adaptable and probably will change so suggestions on pairings and the like is welcome.

Please recommend me :(

and don't forget to favourite


	2. Silver Haired Angels

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own one pair of socks.**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Summon/Biju/Jutsu"**

* * *

**Silver Haired Angels**

Jumping through the giant trees that made up the surrounding forests of Konoha Minato Namikaze leapt with power and purpose alongside his sensei and father figure. Jiraiya the toad sannin. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', he also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

After a few minutes of silence Jiraiya turned to face Minato with a shit eating grin. "So gaki did Kushina give you any special going away presents?"

Not even breaking stride Minato leant over and landed a devastating punch to Jiraiyas mid section causing him to clutch his stomach before falling out of the tree he was standing on landing painfully. "Kushina told me to give you that if you asked anything perverted."

True to his moniker "Super pervert" Jiraiya completely ignored getting punched by his own student and decided to make a quick comeback "Geesh you've been married for two weeks and she's already got your balls."

Minato just slapped his palm against his face before slowly dragging it down his face. For so obnoxious and completely unknown reason his sensei had been acting a lot more childish and perverted since he had gotten married. The only reason he let it slide was because he was use to his perverse antics thanks to the years he studied under him growing up but lately it had been slightly different he just couldn't put his finger on it though. "Jiraiya can we stop messing about please." you would think someone who was in line to be the next Hokage wouldn't beg but hey shit happens. "We need to get to there as fast as we can because we don't know when the opportunity will present itself."

Jiraiya just lifted himself from where he was sat on the ground and pouted at Minato. "C'mon gaki, why are you trying so hard to ruin the mood?"

"I'm not trying to ruin the mood it's just this is an important mission!"

"I know that."

The patronizing tone Jiraiya used with his last sentence really managed to irk Minato, deciding that it was pointless to argue he just turned towards Yubokumin no kuni and tree hopped as fast as he could. ignoring Jiraiyas cries for him to slow down and wait for him.

The days following their departure held a unique routine despite the fact they were trying to sneak into another country unnoticed. Each day the two ninja would hop through the trees at a fairly brisk pace while Jiraiya would either mutter about not having inspiration to write the new series of books he was planning to work on, which in all honesty Minato could not wait for, or with Jiraiya just being his usual annoying perverted self much to Minatos ire. While it was not in any way different from the usual routine that was put in place whenever the two were together for long periods of time the fact they were on an SS rank mission made Minato that little bit more touchy and skittish resulting in a lack of patience when having to deal with Jiraiyas actions. Jiraiya however was having the time of his life. Ever since Minato had gotten married the two of them had spent less and less time with each other and that managed to hurt him greatly since Minato was like a son to him. That is why this was the perfect opportunity for him and Minato to do some of the things they used to do when he was training Minato in his youth.

Yes despite what you may have thought when Minato was training under Jiraiya the two f them often spent time doing some pretty messed up things. For example one would not be able to count the amount of times that he and Jiraiya went peeking in the hot springs, the number was just to great. There was also all the drinking and women they two dealt with. Yeah it was a great time to be a male in those days. However, when Minato and Kushina became a couple that all stopped. Minato knew that he would never find anyone who could replace Kushina so he cut out all the bad habits he had picked up when he was studying under Jiraiya and instead focused on putting his efforts towards protecting the girl he loves. Cute right?

After weeks of traveling in either stony silence or with Jiraiyas perverted ramblings filling the air the duo of Minato Namikaze and Jiraiya the toad sannin landed on the outskirts of Yubokumin no kuni. From what they could see the country looked somewhat similar to the fire country due to its dense forestry but the large skeletons that they could see on the horizon were somewhat off-putting. The two of them shared a quick look at each other before enacting the first part of their plan, change clothes. Running behind the nearest trees they could find Minato and Jiraiya proceeded to strip out of their usual attire and dress in more civilian appropriate clothes before sealing their usual wear away. While it may be unneeded for them to do this in a country that was void of enemy shinobi the needed to make sure no one recognised them while they were in a foreign country, it wouldn't be good if enemy spies were there. Besides, they were planning to complete mass murder so they needed to stay low especially with the amount of trained people within the country.

What a lot of people don't get is although the country had own ninja village of its own, since most of the nomads came from various shinobi villages a lot of them were ex-nins meaning they and their families all had shinobi training and they were all to willing to teach the other residence of the country some simple things so they could protect themselves from bandits.

Once they were finished training into their civilian clothes the toad sage and the soon to be yellow flash continued their walk into Yubokumin no kuni, Minato was now wearing a plain dark blue long-sleeved shirt similar to the konoha jounin one but without any symbols along with plan black trousers and sandals, Jiraiya had gone down a flashier route deciding to wear a dark navy blue yukata with a various different types of toads decorating it. When Minato saw Jiraiyas outfit he could help but sigh and facepalm "Really? We try to stay undercover and you dress in a yukata covered with toads?"

"Hey don't knock it until you've tried it."

Minato just responded to his sensies lack lustre reply with a small glare before continuing to walk through the forest towards their destination of Bakkuu~ōtā village. The village was the most easternly settlement in the whole of the country and was properly the most isolated village as well but being near to the land of earths border it was perfect for their needs.

_**Time skip Bakkuu~ōtā village**_

as soon as they had finally arrived at the village they decided to look around and Minato and Jiraiya couldn't help but be surprised by how the village looked. The two of them had expected the place to look run down and poor with various crumpling and neglected buildings and people in rags but the sight in front of them was the complete opposite, The village seemed normal. While admitting not spectacular in anyway the village was pleasant for its small size, like most isolated villages it was mostly just a few rows of simple wooden houses with little to no layout plan but in the centre of the small residential there was a single tavern with a few rooms or travellers.

Deciding that was the best place for them to stay the for the duration of their stay in Yubokumin no kuni the teacher and student combo walked into the tavern intending to buy a room. The inside of the tavern was very traditional in a wester sense, the whole place was comprised of wood yet the walls had been gone over in a yellow paint which had faded over the years, but despite that the walls were also covered in an array of photos of what Minato and Jiraiya assumed were different people from the village as well as other trinkets which added a somewhat homely feel to the place. The lay out was quite simplistic, directly in front of the front door against the back wall was a fireplace by which some arm chairs lay scattered around, on the right hand side lay a medium-sized stage on which a band could perform and on the left side there was the bar with stairs on either side of it leading to the different floors while all the tables filled the space in-between the bar and the stage. Once they were inside Minato and Jiraiya couldn't help but notice the warm feeling they place held, residents were drinking and laughing merrily while they drank together, while others proceeded to play jaunty tunes with hand-made instruments. Jiraiya looked around trying to study every detail he could with the utmost scrutiny taking in every small detail, something only a spymaster with years of experience could do 'hehehe this place is great! The drinking, the laughing yes, yes this is perfect for my next book. Now to just ditch the gaki.' Trying to hold back the perverted and gleeful smile that tried to threatened to plaster itself on his face Jiraiya turn to Minato and spoke in the most serious tone he could muster "Gaki I think it would be better if one of us looked around down so we had a better layout and since I am a better spymaster I will be able to get the people to talk easier." Not even giving Minato a chance to reply Jiraiya dashed off into the crowd and began drinking with the residence of the village who were all to happy to have another drinking buddy.

Sighing to himself Minato just walked up to the front desk where a rather meek looking man was stood behind the counter. The meek man was around the same height as Minato with a head of sleeked back brown hair, his face was indistinguishable form any of the other people in the bar except the pair of large circular glasses that hid his eyes. He was dressed in the traditional barman's attire, black boots and civilians trousers with a green short-sleeved shirt covered by a brown apron. As he got closer to the desk the man looked up at him with a nervous smile "H..h..hey welcome, I'm Fuan'na what can I do for you?"

The mans nervousness reminded him of Kushinas whenever she got flustered and embarrassed so he gave the barman his most reassuring smile. "I would like to book a room, me and my father are travelling and we are going to be staying here for a few months."

"Ah well you're lucky since were out-of-the-way we have a lot of spare rooms, do you want to pay now or in advance?"

'Well were only going to be here eight months at most so might as well pay in advance.' "I think I'll pay in advance."

As soon as the works left his mouth Fuan'na became startlingly more confident. "Ok well here's the bill then."

_**Three hours later.**_

Minato was sat at the back of the bar fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, he was almost broke! That shameless, spineless man had charged him through the roof for a room and it wasn't even that nice. For the money he had spent he could have brought a house. However, as the saying goes all is fair in love and war but why did it have to be so expensive. He couldn't even bring himself to set foot in the room right now with the amount he had to spend on it, or it may have been the fact Jiraiya had brought a few of the older women in their and as much of a closet pervert as he was he did not, under no circumstance, want to see his sensei getting it on with a women. The image would probably scar him. So, now he was sat drinking in the bar alone, by now the night was growing old and the once rowdy crowd had quietened down with many haven gone home, Minato was just about to say fuck it and order as much sake as he could so he could pass out in a drunken stupor but then he saw her.

She was without a doubt the most beautiful women that had ever roamed the lands of men and if he was to guess, even more beautiful than a few angels. The women, no goddess, in front of him was perfect in every way, her skin was flawless and smooth which only highlighted her beauty and pale skin tone, her long hair went down to the bas of her spine and was pure silver and looked so smoother even the finest silk would have paled in comparison. Looking at her face Minato was sure that even the gods above would have been jealous, Her face was perfectly heart-shaped with her smooth skin glowing and showing how pure the young beauty was, her vivid green eyes were slanted adding an exotic feel to the already godly woman, her lips were a bright red that just seemed to entice those that were staring at them to come closer, her nose was small and button like adding a certain cute charm to the women. However what was most intriguing was the two scarlet dots that lay just above her eyes, they did nothing to ruining her beauty in fact if they did anything they added to the allure and mystery surrounding the women. Looking down at her body Minato almost passed out from blood loss, if he thought the gods would have been jealous before he was now certain they were, her body was lithe yet one could see tell she had muscles despite being clothed but how lithe she was only accentuated her curves. The goddesses hips were wide and thick perfect for child-bearing while her chest which may not have been overly large was not small either. Her female assets were only around a D-cup but that but them in perfect proportion to her hips and they looked so firm and supple, not the slightest hint they had any intention of sagging under their own weight anytime soon. However, what Minato marvelled at most were her clothes, the women was wearing a standard white kimono, that was only a few shades off her skin tone, with black trim and a red obi tied around her waist, yet the way she wore it made her look so regal, so god like. The women before him looked so perfect it was outstanding he just couldn't believe she was living somewhere like the land of nomads, she looked more like she should be the daughter of a daimyo or the priestess of a temple. The before he knew it the goddess had walked on the stage the previous band had been playing on and started to play the harp, the music was strange it filled him with a warmth the likes he had never felt before. He tried to understand it but in the end he gave up this women was a goddess so who was he to try understand the feelings her beautiful and melodious music managed to make him feel.

After the silver-haired women had finished playing her angelic tones on her harp she was treated to a round of applause by the now somewhat sober crowd, it seemed that no matter their circumstance all those who had heard it felt a strong emotion deep within their hearts. Standing up the women bowed with an air of grace one that was much befitting of a princess, before walking off the stage to an empty table located at the back of the room all the while smiling gratefully at the crowd who had been cheering her performance. The way the people smiled fondly at her and the way she smiled back made it obvious she was loved by the village whole heartedly and since the village was small with a population of only around two hundred people Minato could only think about how impolite it would be to introduce himself as well as the fact it may affect his cover if he didn't. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he was enthralled by her beauty at all wasn't it?

Slowly Minato rose to his feet, he was nervous about approaching the godlike women that sat across the room from him, while he thought of himself as good-looking this woman was on a whole other level and it scared the shit out of him. After just a few agonising minutes to psyche himself up, as well as a few more saucers of saké, Minato managed to walk across the room slinking in and out of the drunks that danced and stumbled around the room with merry abandonment. Upon reaching the women Minato became tounge tied and bumbling once again not even being able to get her attention ' Dammit what's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be a genius born once in a generation yet I can't even talk to a women, even if she does had the body of a goddess. God what I would give to be.. No dammit I have Kushina-hime no perverted thoughts.' After his mental beat down and a silent promise to knock his sensei into next week Minato finally mustered up the courage to speak. "Umm Hello, do you mind if I sit with you?"

The silver-haired women spun around and looked at him with a questioning gaze for a minute try to discern if his intentions were pure or not, after deciding that they were she allowed a brilliant smile to settled on her face before speaking in an angelic tone which sent shivers "Sure why not."

_**With Jiraiya**_

All of a sudden Jiraiya felt a cold sense of dread crawl down his spine before a proud sensation came from his loins causing him to freeze up 'Hmm I feel a disturbance in the perverted force and nothing good can come from it, but at the same time I know that who ever is being perverted got one hell of a wench.' As a perverted gaze managed to settle its way onto Jiraiyas face his thoughts were interrupted by the soft voices of his consorts.

"Jiraiya-kun why did you stop?" Not being one to disappoint Jiraiya dived right into the perverts paradise that lay before him leaving nothing but perverted giggles coming from both parties

_**Back with Minato**_

The silver-haired women across from Minato just flashed coy smile at him "You know it's polite to introduce yourself when you ask sit with someone."

Minato blushed before scratching the back of his head while giving her a large grin that made the beautiful blush not that he noticed since his eyes were closed, "Sorry about that the names Minato Namikaze, what's yours?" although they were staying under cover on their way to the village now they were there they knew they didn't need to hide their names since hardly any news reached small villages like this and he wasn't famous yet.

The young silver-haired maiden retained the rosy hue that had spread across her cheeks as Minato introduced himself and Minato quickly noted how cute that made her look. "My names Biki Kedakai."

"Biki Kedakai? An interesting name."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if I am not mistaken Biki can mean beautiful women while Kedakai means noble. It seems you have a name that perfectly fits you."

"Oh, aren't you the charmer."

"Well I try."

"And what may I ask is your interest in charming me?"

The teasing tone she used was evident so Minato decided to have a little fun and tease in a flirtatious manner completely forgetting about his new wife which he has known for thirteen of his twenty-one years of life "Well being on good terms with an angel will help me get into heaven won't it?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Biki had to use her hand to try and stifle the laughter that threaten to spill out, it worked somewhat for a few minutes but soon the flood gates open and she slumped back in the chair roaring with laughter. Her laugh was so soft and soothing there was no doubt even the deadliest of demons would have been subdued by it. With mirth in her eyes and a smile on her lips Biki spoke to Minato in a fake chastising tone that most men would give a leg for it to be directed at them. "My, my flirting already Minato-san. We barely know each other."

For some reason Minato ideals, dreams and teachings all left him as soon as that sentence was uttered, and all that was left was one thought.

'I need to know her!'

Abandoning caution Minato stood up abruptly stood up causing the rough wooden chair he was stat on to topple over and fall on its back, before he roughly grabbed Biki's hand causing her to squeak out of surprise. Before Biki could even string two thoughts together containing a vague idea about what was going on Minato was on one knee before clutching her hand in his. Minato's deep blue eyes tore into her dark green showing neither lust nor love, only a deep desire and curiosity that caused her to get lost in the calm deep blue of Minato. 'Wh...wh...what's going on?'

"Biki, My father and I won't be staying in town for to long but meeting you I know I can't leave here without getting to know the angel I see before me. So, Biki will you let me get to know you?"

Biki blinked once. Twice. Three times. She had to bring up her slender right hand to try cover her mouth and stifle the laughter but it only lasted for a minute before her laughter burst forth. Her head rolled back and her mouth split into a wide smile as her twinkling rang throughout the room causing all the occupants moods to improve slightly, while Minato's face just sported a large grin as he heard his new favourite sound. "Hahahaha well since you were cute enough to ask I accept your offer. The Grin that appeared on Minatos was so wide from that answer certain canyons were jealous.

_**Three Months Later**_

Minato and Biki were lying in a field on the outskirts of Bakkuu~ōtā village having a relaxing picnic. It had become a weekly, well more like daily, occurrence for the two of them to sneak off and go off for what most people would call a date. The ideas were mostly Minato's but he insisted that it was just for the sake of being close friends and nothing more. Biki however was feeling something more, she didn't know what but it was something. Biki had never had anyone actually pay an interest to her they usually only paying attention to her body so to her the attention she was receiving from Minato was new and foreign but she loved it. No she craved it.

Minato however was having a tougher time dealing with the time they had been spending together. Whenever they went out to meet he had to convince Jiraiya he was going off to do something harmless and whenever the old toad sannin did follow him he had to make sure he lost him at some point because he knew the dirty old pervert would turn his friendly meetings with Biki into something it wasn't. The when he went home at night he would get this guilty feeling for some reason but he could never understand why because it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong was it?

_**Six Moths Later**_

Biki and Minato were laying in bed together, the newest development in their relationship. They had almost jumped straight from friends to a little bit more but so far nothing had happened between them mot even a kiss. That is not to say that there were not a few odd moments in which both of them were perilously close to doing something they would both regret.

They were both going to regret it because Minato had finally come clean about his ninja, the plan, his wife kushina, everything. The entire conversation killed Biki somewhat inside, she didn't understand her feelings for Minato but as soon as she had been told that she understood what she felt.

She loved him.

She knew it was foolish, anyone could see that despite how close they were his only love was for Kushina and his eyes never really saw her or any other female in the same light. It was sad because Biki knew that there was no chance that Minato would ever love her but she would give just about anything to be with him as a lover, whether it be for a night or a minute.

And she was about to do just that.

She didn't even give him the chance to react she just leant over and gently cupped is face with her hands before laying a hungry and love filled kiss upon his lips. Minato didn't fight back or even show any signs of stopping her instead he just let his lust take over.

Clothes flew off bodies.

Skin crashed against skin.

Moans rang out throughout the night.

All the while a red-head sat in tent near earth country after an intense battle fighting off the cold and thinking about the family she and her faithful husband would have one day.

The next morning Biki woke up cold and sore, not surprising seeing as she had spent the entire night making the beast with two backs with Minato and was now laid naked in bed alone. She would have tried to search for Minato but she knew there was no point. He was scheduled to leave earlier this morning and looking at the position of the sun she could tell it was around one in the afternoon. She didn't regret what happened last night she knew that was the only time she would ever be intimate because in her mind no man could replace Minato and there was no chance he would leave his wife for her. It was sad knowing that the only man she would ever probably love left without so much as a goodbye and that she couldn't even be mad at him because she knew it was going to happen. She couldn't be his wife, he already had one, she was nothing to him and she knew that but she just wanted more. After a few agonising minutes of thinking their entire relationship and the events that occurred between them last night Biki did the only thing she could.

Cry tears of frustration.

* * *

**END**

Thank you for reading guys and if you would be so kind please just spam people with my story cause the more of you following and getting involved the more ideas I get and the better I can make it (when I can get time to write chapters).

Also if you have the time check out my other story "The Unwanted Pet"

OHHHH MYYYY what could happen next?


	3. A Difficult Birth

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Biju/summon talking or jutsu"**

**'Biju/summon thinking'**

* * *

**A Difficult Birth**

The slaughter of hundreds of Iwa shinobi at the hands of Minato Namikaze had spread like wild fire across the elemental nations. The pure devastation Iwa faced at the hands of Minato Namikaze's newest jutsu, the Hirashin no jutsu, was so severe that the Tshukage had to bend to the demands of Konoha despite his stubborn nature in order to avoid any future massacres. The massacre had even managed to ear Minato a new moniker. The yellow flash. Due to the flash of yellow that could be seen when he transported using the Hirashin no jutsu.

The victory was a crucial turning point because not only did it cause Iwa to peace out but with no allies Kumo recognised that they would be unable to fight a war where the enemy's could transport straight into their camps with out a moments notice, so even with a few extra weeks of resistance the fear and paranoia the battle cause managed to make Kumos morale crumble once again forcing a nation to bow to the might of the powerful leaf village.

It was to the point where even two and a half months later the entire nation was talking about it. In Konha and Suna Minato was being held as a war hero and the man who single handily stopped the war whereas in Iwa he was a demon who slaughtered a great number of innocents despite the fact it was one battle in a grand war. Luckily or unluckily in the countries of Kumo and Mizu he wasn't thought about at all, sure what he did was almost beyond imagination but Mizu was on the fringes of a bloody civil war and well Kumo just didn't give two shits about the yellow flash Minato Namikaze as they had a giant two-tailed fire cat roaming their lands as well as a rapping eight tailed octopus-bull.

However, in the country of Yubokumin no kuni the majority of the population were enthralled by the tale of Minato Namikaze the yellow flash, well all except one.

Biki Kedakai.

The great yellow flashes late one time mistress was perhaps one of few people outside of Iwa who held almost no amazement over the way the man ended the third shinobi war and earned his moniker. Bikis view on the blonde haired man who was now a soon-to-be Hokage was split three ways. On one hand she was still madly in love with him after the months were they spent almost every waking moment together fulfilling the romantic fantasies she had clung to since she was a child, whether he knew that or not was still unknown. On the other hand she was hurt, plain and simple. She was ready to give him everything she had, the proof being that he was the man who took her virginity. She knew he was already married but all had to do was say the word and she was his but instead he left her alone after she had given herself to him without even so much as a goodbye. The final part she felt was thankful, thankful for the memories she made with him, thankful for him finally showing her what true love felt like and thankful for the final parting gift he left her before he went off into the night without another word.

The final gift he that Minato left her meant Biki had to make a few rather sizeable lifestyle changes. Among these was moving. She just couldn't stand living in Bakkuu~ōtā anymore as all it did was serve to remind her of all the time she had spent with the blond Namikaze. The list of potential places to move were almost endless as new settlements and villages were being set up all the time as refugees and wanders constantly travelled to the land of Yubokumin no kuni in search of a fresh start. However, like most emotionally hurt and slightly depressed individuals she chose to go to the one place she knew she would receive unconditional love and support along with help getting her life back on track.

Her parents.

Biki knew her parents would accept her in her deshrivled state without so much as a question or funny look because they were the kind of people who helped anyone regardless of the circumstances. So without so much as a second thought Biki packed up her stuff and fled into the night intent on leaving behind all memories of the young blonde Hokage to be.

The journey like all others through the country was long and arduous due to the lack of roads to travel on, but despite her circumstances Biki travelled to her destination quickly and, by some divine god, safely. When she arrived she looked at the house she grew up in with a fond smile as all the happy memories of her child hood acted like a ray of sunshine and broke through the metaphorical raincloud above her head.

The house was a simple traditional farmhouse that was hidden away amongst the mountains of the country and only those who lived there really knew it was there. The building was extravagantly large with it being one large wooden square with a large thatched roof that came to about head level making the from of the build have a triangular look. At the front were two smaller rooms that jutted out from the front of the house with their own large thatched roofs making a small square appear when you reached the entrance.

All though it would be just a run down old wooden house to most people, to Biki it was the greatest place in the world as it was for better lack of an alternative word free. Free from the corruption of the outside world, free from the worries of society, free from any burden or worry one could think of and that made it invaluable to her.

Here children could run free amongst the fields and crops without having their parents worry amongst danger befalling them at the hands of someone else. Here they were free to live off the land and not have to bother worrying about if they had enough to trade with in order to get some food. The house was freedom incarnate.

With a newfound confidence in her step that had been missing since that bastard Minato had left her Biki strode up to the house before banging on the door loud enough the whole world to hear and within seconds she heard grumbling and the sound of footsteps shuffling towards the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming geez." shouted a gruff voice from the other side of the door that just seemed to ooze laziness of the highest degree. Not a second later the door was flung open and a man in his mid forties stepped in the doorway. The man was around six foot with broad shoulders and head of already greying hair that was short and spiked. His figure was muscular but not overly large which showed he had both strength and speed despite the fact that he was dressed in a traditional blue and white hooped Japanese yakuta with wooden geta sandals. His face however told stores of his past, his grey brown eyes held a certain steel to them can only be found in the most experienced and weary war veterans and the scar running across the bridge of his nose and cheeks certainly did nothing to discourage that.

"Who are y..UMF" Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Biki who had already crossed the distance between them and brought the greying man in a bone crushing hug which forced all of the air out of his lungs. As they staggered back into the house the man got ready to attack the form that had attached itself to him but as he looked down he noticed the beautiful face of his only child.

"Biki" the man shouted as he to joined in the hug, returning it with just as much vigour and excitement. This was the first time he had seen his daughter in almost four years since she left home in order to discover more of their exiled country when she was sixteen. He was almost afraid to let go in case she slipped away and disappeared again, due to certain conditions his daughter he was always worried about her and just knowing she was fine and in front of him brought a warmth to his heart and a lone tear to his eye.

"How you doing tou-san." spluttered out Biki between sniffles as she let the tears run freely down her face. She had missed this so much, nothing could ever replace the feeling of love that her family provided.

"Fine musume, just fine." muttered Biki's father as he tried his hardest to fight back the tears that pricked the back of his eyes thanks to the return of his daughter. "Why don't we go see you're kaa-san."

Taking a deep breath to get her voice under control Biki just looked up at her father gave him a smile that many a man would pay a great fortune just to catch a glimpse of before saying in the most angelic voice "Yeah lets."

Together the two of them made their way through the house to the living room, just like the rest of the house the room followed a traditional wooden theme with the walls and floor being a plain beige. The walls were covered in a parade of photos ranging from Biki's first steps to one of the three of them having bed rest, but besides those photos the room was bear holding no more than some cushions and a fireplace. Then again it didn't need furniture because the family spend most of their time out working the fields. However, in the middle of this mostly barren room sat one women.

The women was almost a perfect mirror image of Biki as she to had a heart shaped face and beautifully long hair and all the other bits of physiology that Biki possessed except for the cheast department because where as Biki obly had around D-cup sized breasts the women in front of them had around a J-cup meaning she exceeded the legendary slug princess Tsunade Senju in bust size. The only difference was that the women sat in the middle of the room was about twenty years Bikis senior and like her husband she was wearing a traditional Japanese yukata however, hers was covered by various detailed flowers making her look almost like a queen.

"Yo Ai" called out Biki's father causing the newly named Ai to short right back at him without so much as turning around.

"What Kakushitsu?"

"Guess who returned home?" as soon as the words left his mouth Ai turned around so quick Kakshitsu was sure she must have gotten whiplash. When Ai's eyes fell upon Biki she gained a stern look before she marched up to father and daughter and put her hands on her hips making her look all the more intimidating.

"And what brings you here young lady?"

Biki immediately started to sweat knowing that her mother was going to interrogate her for hours till she got the truth. Somehow she always knew when she was lying sand she knew the punishment for lying to her mother and she would never wish that upon any other living soul but tell her the truth in this situation wasn't how she pictured her return home.

"Ummmm I missed my parents." Biki tried her best to give an innocent look but it quickly falter and failed under the harsh glare her mother was giving her.

"The truth." The air of finality that floated about with that statement was enough to make the Tshukage wear a bright orange "I love Minato Namikaze" t-shirt in fear of the consequences of lying.

"Umm well you see the thing is... Imayhavesortagotpreganant." The last part was rushed in the hopes her mother and father wouldn't hear it and just let it go but as it would seem Kami was being a total bitch today because as soon as she said it her parents reacted immediately.

Her mothers glare softened while as she looked upon her daughter with sad and caring eyes but once she noticed the distinct lack of a husband or boyfriend her glare immediately returned one hundred fold while bones shout out from various points on her body and a dark aura surrounded her giving her a demonic visage.

Her Father wasn't fairing off better because he immediately noticed a distinct lack of a male companion causing his eyes to light up with an unholy fire of rage causing his sand to swirl around his body and flicker outwards in a dangerous and threating manner.

"Umm I can explain." it was weak but it was pretty much the only way Biki could think of to reply to her parents actions.

Although she regretted it almost immediately when her mother gave her the most sickenly sweet smile her young eyes had ever seen and saying it a voice just as sickenly sweet "Yes I think that would be best." before her mother grabbed her hand and forced her onto one of the cushions on the floor. Her father sat next to her his eyes laced with concern, sadness and unholy amounts of anger although the latter was not in any way directed at her it still sent shivers down her spine.

Taking a deep breath Biki realised she might as well them the whole story since they all knew the outcome of this pregnancy whether they wanted to admit it or not.

That night the Kedakai family were enthralled by their daughters tale of love and loss in which there were no clear winners as husband, wife and mistress were all going to have to live with the effects of that night whether they knew it or not.

After a few hours the tale had been woven and the listeners all sat as various emotions played across their persons. Biki and Ai sat arm in arm hugging as fresh salty tears rolled down their face however, while the two women were realising their emotions Kakushitsu was sat on the beanbag opposite with his arms crossed and a stoic look on his face as his sand whipped around him menacingly.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san I know you're disappointed in me and I'm sorry for that but I love him and I know I will love our child."

Ai just hugged her daughter closer, pressing her head against her generous chest while stroking her long white hair "Musume we could never be disappointed in you, we love you too much but were worried for you."

Seeing that what was about about to happen was going to be a serious mother daughter moment Kakushitsu quietly exited the sitting room and made his way to the kitchen to make some tea for the only two women he had left in his life.

While Kakushitsu was making tea his daughter Biki had her head laid on her mothers lap as Ai gently played with her hair humming an angelic tune. After a few minutes Ai ended her blissful tune and gently pulled Biki up so she was sat facing her on the beanbag before proceeding to ask her the question that had been plaguing her mind since her daughter set foot in her home.

"Is it getting worse?"

Biki's eyes suddenly darkened as a grave look snuck its way onto her face "Hai"

"How bad?" Ai's voice by now had gone quiet and she almost seem afraid.

"I...i...i..I'm scared kaa-san, Its gotten to the point where I can barely walk for a few hours without coughing blood and when the attacks do happen they hurt so much more now. "

"Shh musume it'll be ok, you'll get through this just like always."

"Its not me I'm worried about kaa-san" Biki's eyes drifted to her stomach as she gently rubbed the slightly swollen bum that resided there. "I'm worried about my child, what if they don't make it or worse still neither of us make it!"

AI just pushed her now hysterical daughter into her chest as bout mother and daughter sobbed the night of way both in a maelstrom of emotions as they worried about their offspring.

**Later that night.**

Ai and Kakushitsu watched on as their only daughter cuddled her slightly swollen stomach in her sleep while she mumbled I love you to the fetus growing inside of it. While they may now be part of the "I hate Minato Namikaze club", which almost belonged exclusively to the natives of Iwakagure, because of what he did to their daughter they understood her love for him. However, in the end their hate for Minato didn't matter because they knew it was fruitless, while their daughter may never want to be around the man again she still loved him and looking at her it was more than obvious that she loved the child she was carrying a million times more than she did Minato.

Kakushitsu just wrapped his arms his arms around Ai's waist and pulled her back into her chest where she melted into place, the two just stared loving at their daughter for a few minutes in peaceful silence before Kakushitsu whispered lovingly into his wives ear "She's just like you when you were pregnant so loving and caring, even in her sleep."

Ai just let a small loving smile graze her face as she remembered her pregnancy, it had been a tough there was no doubt about that. She and Kakushitsu had been living off what they grew at the farm but a harsh and long winter came in so she had to spend the majority of her pregnancy eating rations or starving, perhaps that was the reason why Biki was so ill but who knew for sure. Either way the harshness didn't matter to her because it showed her just how much her husband loved her as he willing starved himself so she could feed herself and their unborn daughter. However, she knew her husband was on about more than just the similarites between the harsh pregnancies because she could remember hugging her stomach and doing the exact same as Biki was now.

Kakushitsu however was not thinking about his wife's pregnancy and the hardships they faced instead he was think about how he would turn his soon to be grandchild into a total badass 'Kami you still owe me for that time I stopped all those assassination attempts on that old codger in Iwa and stopped him from going to war over it, I mean come on I took a kunai to the ass! So I'm trying to cash in now, so please for all that is holy give that little bugger the Jiton release." While it may seem weird that he was trying to cash in a favour from Kami anyone who knew Kakushitsu would be able to tell you that this was the kind of crazy thing that he did on a regular basis.

Eventually both Kakushitsu and Ai were brought out of their individual daydreams by their now awake daughters whimpers. Peering into her room by looking through the slightly ajar door they were able to see their beautiful daughter sat on the edge of her bed in an all silver nightdress as she wrapped her arms around her stomach tightly while fresh tears poured down her cheeks and hit the hard wooden floor. All that cam from her were whimpers and sniffles for a few minutes but after a while it was clear she had calmed down as her body was no longer wrapped with sobs. Outside of the house a cloud moved out of the moons path allowing a silver moonbeam to shine upon her face and what her parents saw made them want to cry themselves. Their beautiful daughter was hugging her stomach tightly with puffy red eyes with giant tear streaks marking her face as blood dribbled out her mouth and down her cheek. Listening closely all they way able to make out was one sentence before heavy crying and a couching fit took over Biki.

"I'll miss you so much."

Neither Kakushitsu or Ai knew what to say to console their daughter so both chose to give her night to herself before showing her how much they cared for her. With that silent promise the two concerned parents shuffled quietly to their own room trying to make sure that their daughter could not hear them.

The room Kakushitsu and Ai shared together was just as bare as most of the other rooms within the house, with the walls and floor were a simple plain wood finish with only a lone window breaking up the atmosphere and allowing light in. There was however some furniture in the shape of a large wooden four poster bed in the middle of the room and a rather large dark mahogany chester draws set which covered the entire far wall. Once the happily married couple entered the rather bare room the both proceeded to undress before climbing into bed where they pressed their naked bodies together for warmth.

Once the two of them were laid down combatable, with Ai using Kakushitsu's chest as a pillow, the husband and wife duo fell into a rather tense silence. The two of them were both quietly contemplating the various problems that were plaguing their daughter and they ways in which they could, as parents, solve them.

After a few moments of quiet thinking Ai whispered softly to her husband "Kaku-koi what if neither of them make it?"

"They will." Was the stony reply that she received from her husband.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Biki is a lot tougher than we think Ai-hime, she's already been through a lot and she's kept going and besides she loves this child so much already it's almost unbelievable. There's no way she wouldn't want to be apart of his life, so yes I'm sure she'll be ok."

"But Kaku she's only gotten worse since she left." by now Ai was slightly hysterical.

"I know hime but that was the whole reason we let her go, so she could see the world before the end."

"But Kaku, I don't want my baby to go." Ai was shamelessly shedding tears now, uncaring of the streams in gave sheets and the fact it had run down Kakushitsu's chest and started to pool in his naval.

Kakushitsu stayed silent and instead chose to wrap his arms around his wife's waist before pulling her tighter against chest so he could lean down and give his wife a chaste comforting kiss on her forehead. Ai seemed to understand the unspoken message as she sunk further into his chest to make herself more combatable while she cried tears of sorrow and frustration.

Nether party paid any attention to the copious amounts of tears being spilt instead the couple just focused on each others breathing as they calmed to soothe the sorrow burning in their souls. After an hour or so of constant crying Ai finally fell asleep, exhausted from her emotional breakdown causing Kakushitsu to let loose his own torrent of tears now that his wife was not watching. He knew that he need to stay strong in order to give his wife and daughter the hope they so desperately needed but he was a realist and he knew what the most likely out come would be no matter how much he hated it.

And besides he was raised with one belief "Men don't cry."

**Three Months Later**

Biki laid on the sofa fidgeting as a wave of uneasiness and discomfort washed over her like a large tsunami, the feeling it gave her solidified a feeling that something bad was about to happen soon. The weather only intensified this feeling as a harsh storm was raging outside, the winds had picked up to near hurricane levels and had began battering the house while the rain flew rained down like a barrage of bullets almost causing bruises with the amount of power if had behind it as it fell.

The storm was somewhat expected because although it was only October tenth it was still close to the harsher winter months which brought snow and rain throughout the mountains and valleys of Yubokumin no kuni. The date somewhat excited her, October tenth meant it was only three more months before she got to meet her, as of now, unborn child. The more she thought of the fetus growing inside her the more she felt the uneasiness grow, she knew it was probably just her worrying about nothing but with her health problems she had to pay strict attention to things like this or the worse could truly happen.

Before her thoughts could spiral into a dark twisted place on the edge of insanity they were interrupted by the overly cheerful voice of her mother "Biki."

"Yes kaa-san."

"How are you feeling?." Since the first day she had come back it had been her mothers ritual to check up on her every few either before or after she went out to work on the fields. In truth she had rather enjoyed the attention as the hole in her heart she had been harbouring since Minato had left her after getting what he wanted was slowly being filled by her parents love.

"I told you already kaa-san I'm fine."

Ai just walked over to Biki for bending down and pinching both of her daughters cheeks "And I've told you that its my job as your mother to look after you."

Biki just smiled lovingly up at her mother "I know kaa-san."

Ai just flashed her daughter an equally loving smile as she finally let go of her daughters now slightly red cheeks "Good! Now I'm going to go brave this maelstrom and get your father, stupid fool thinks he can still farm in this weather."

A slight ache started to form in Biki's stomach but she decided to put it off, it was usual for pregnant women to get random, at least in her mind. It did take some trouble to keep the discomfort out of her voice and face but she managed it without her mother noticing "Ok kaa-chan."

Ai just flashed a quick smile before dipping her head and kissing her daughters forehead "I'll be back in a few minutes." when she was finished she left in a graceful walk towards the door.

"Bye kaa-chan." Although it was through gritted teeth she kept her tone even and smooth making sure not to worry her mother but as soon as Ai had given her one final graceful wave and disappeared outside the door Biki's whole demeanour changed. Her face suddenly twisted into a dark visage as the ever present throb of pain increased.

The dull throb caused a slight aching sensation before suddenly exploding and sending intense waves of pain crashing through Biki's body. The pain was so fierce Biki let out an ear splitting cry while gripping the sofa so hard her knuckles turned white, once her original scream died down Biki was left quivering and whimpering in pain. She tried to put her hands to her stomach to feel if their was anything wrong with the baby but before she could she had to violently move them to cover her mouth as blood surged from her lungs trying to escape through her mouth as she coughed.

The harsh coughing stung her lungs while a burning sensation spread throughout her nervous system "AHHHHHHHHHH" even her cries carried her pain. When the searing pain had finally dulled enough that she could regain control over her body Biki looked down and saw that a sticky liquid had pooled by her nether region.

"No, no, no, no not yet." The pain had intensified, her lungs were burning as a million freezing cold needles seemed to pierce her skin while said skin was burning. Her body tensed and her joints felt as if they were all bending in the wrong direction. Her groin lit alight with a fiery pain so foul even the gods would fear it and all the while her stomach clenched and tensed as the tiny being inside of her moved causing what felt like hundreds of tiny drills to flow through her veins and into her organs. She tried to call out again but before she could she felt her lungs crack allowing a rather large amount of blood to flow from the broken veins and arteries and pool inside her lungs causing nothing but a strained gargle to escape her lips.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" the pain continued and was most likely multiplied by the fact that Biki was fighting every primal urge engraved into her womanly being in a last ditch attempt to save the tiny life that was residing inside her. Biki had to clench her jaw shut as another wave of pain raged inside of her pregnant body, resulting in her biting her own lip so had that she managed to draw blood, although thanks to her dead bone pulse bloodline limit it healed quickly.

The desperate way that Biki had been trying to hold in the small life she contained continued for a few hours but soon a intense burning sensation had started to build up within her lungs and the very cells that made the organ seemed to be disintegrating as the blood that had previously pooled there forced its way up her through and out of her mouth and nose.

'I can't keep him anymore.' It was a sad thought to know she had to give up her child who had yet to be born and it seemed the gods agreed as a bright silver moonbeam penetrated the dark clouds of the raging maelstrom and shone down upon her through the open window.

After a few deep breaths Biki managed to calm down enough to remember what her mother had instructed her to do when she went into labour "Come on now Biki you can do this, just remember what kaa-chan said; Breath deep and push hard its that simple."

With those naive and foolish thoughts filling her hear Biki stripped down her elegant clothing exposing her delicate creamy white skin to the old wooden house which stood amidst the raging storm. It looked almost as if a naked angel stood within the very bowels of hell while her beautiful form purified the harsh existences that surrounded her godlike form. Biki slowly lowered herself down to the middle of the tatami mat floor as the rice paper doors barely withstood the harsh billowing winds.

"AAAAAAHHHHH MINATO YOU GIRLY YELLOW HEADED CUNT!" As it turned out her mother had been lying to her when she had said that there was only two simple steps to giving birth. Giving birth as it turned out was the most painful task that could ever be bestowed on a member of the human race.

"KAAAAAAAA-CHHHHAAAN YOU LYING BITCH!" The pain in her lungs had multiplied as it seemed that they were finally worn down and almost non-functioning at this point, despite the fact Biki had still been able to scream and shout abuse, meaning that the blood that had been flowing from them had increased dramatically resulting in a large scarlet stream running down her exposed chest. Yet despite her swollen stomach and bloody form she looked like a warrior mother who had been through hell and back in order to protect her child.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She could feel the head just peaking at the entrance of her womanhood and it caused her an almost incomprehensible amount of pain as she focused what little air she could gather in her lungs in an attempt to calm down for the final push.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH MINATO NAMIKAZE MAY ALL THE GODS CURSE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY FOR ALL ETERNITY FOR THE PAIN YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME." Bikis voice was so powerful and filled with emotion that even the sounds of the raging storm outside paled in comparison.

**In Konoha**

A certain cheating girlish blonde was lying peacefully in a king sized four poster bed with his overly devoted redheaded wife when the two of them felt a chill, so cold that not even the hottest fires in the deepest pits of hell could have quenched it, ran up their spines all while a feeling of dread washed over them like so heavy it felt like a raging wave was dragging them to a deep abyss at the bottom of the ocean.

The read head couldn't place the feeling but it felt as if she was standing on a secret that would shatter her world yet at the same time she couldn't move away, it was almost as if she had to know.

Minato however only had one thought going through his mind

'Biki.'

**Back on the Kedaki farm.**

"Waaaaaaah!" The shrill cries of Biki's new born child swept across the house and roused the dazing form of Biki Kedaki. As she listened to the cries of her child she realised just how fragile he sounded despite the fact she knew he was premature it still shocked her quiet his desperate wails were for a newborn.

Using what little strength she had Biki twisted her body carefully so she was laying down side by side next to him with her forehead timidly touching his almost as if the gentle contact would cause him to break like a china figurine. As her eyes roamed his body she was shocked yet again with what she saw, he was much smaller than the average baby being nearly as big as her hand but despite that he still looked beautiful with his head of silver hair and Kayuga clan markings standing out in the pale moonlight.

"Sochi, my little moon beam" the tears had already started to pool in her eyes while her voice had dropped to become soft and mother like despite the rough feeling in her throat from her earlier shouting and the amount of blood she had lost "there's going to be hard and painful times ahead...take good care of yourself... And please find a dream...and don't stop trying until it comes true![Crying increases as sobs rack her body heavily] you're such a small, feeble child… but no matter what happens, I'll always protect you because you're my moonbeam, my sochi" as she was speaking Biki dipped her right forefinger into the pool of blood that had formed around her and her newborn before proceeding to draw the kanji for love above his heart while pumping her chakra to tattoo it too him "there's...there's...there's so much more I want to tell you...to teach you...I want to stay with you longer...but I know I can't...but thank you for letting me be you mother...thank you...for being born...[Lound sniffles]...hehe I haven't even named you yet...my precious sochi...I know one day you'll be strong so you'll need a strong name...hehe how about Naruto...you'll be strong just like the maelstrom outside...it seems that giving you a name is all I can do as a mother...[Biki carefully scooped Naruto close to her form]...I want to see you do so much...I want to hear you're first words...I want to see you're first steps... I wanted to see you get married...I wanted to see you have kids...but most of all I wanted to hear you say "I love you too kaa-chan."...that's why I'll always be here for you...because no matter what you do...good or bad...I will always love you." Using the last of her strength Biki craned her neck and gave her son a kiss on his forhead, the last pure act that the angel committed in this impure world.

As the light faded from Bikis eyes and her breathing stopped her parents stood watching from the doorway of the room having arrived home in time to hear and see the final act between mother and child. Both Kakushitsu and Ai stood holding each other as tears streamed from their eyes like and unstoppable torrent while only the others body managed to keep them from collapsing in grief.

After the two of them had, had a moments reprieve they gingerly approached the dead mother who was still cuddling her crying child. Looking at the two of them it almost seemed wrong to separate them, it was almost as if they were desecrating someone's grave but eventually the two of them managed to whip themselves into shape and did what they needed too.

**Three Days Later**

Kakushitsu stood with Ai staring ahead at his daughters grave with tear filled eyes, in his arms was a still small and fragile Naruto who seemed to be crying almost as if he knew that he was never going to meet his mother. That made him feel somewhat better knowing his grandson was already smart enough to read the mood but every time he thought about the little gaki he felt somewhat guilty that neither he nor his wife could give him his mother back. As he looked over at his wife he saw she needed some time alone so he quietly took Naruto back into the house and out of the harsh cold that had come down from the mountains.

AI however didn't even notice that her husband and grandchild had gone back inside, instead she just stared ahead at her daughters grave her normally royal look replaced by that of a grief filled woman who had given up on caring about her appearance. She just stared unblinking and unmoving for hours thinking she had somehow failed her daughter and her death was somehow her fault despite the fact Biki had been terminally almost her entire life. Eventually it started to snow and the dirt surrounding the grave was covered in a blanket of the purest white snow 'Hmm fitting for my pure angel.' were the thoughts of Ai as she slowly made her way inside to join her husband and grandchild but not before looking back at the grave and smiling at how the snow made the words carved into the steel headstone stand out.

**_Here lies Biki Kedakai_**

**_Beloved Daughter_**

**_Loving Mother_**

**_And angel of the north_**

**_May she rejoin Kami's side and continue to watch over us_**.

* * *

**End**

Yeah a new chapter is finally done, it's been a while I know and I am truly sorry about that but its exam time so I have to cut down my already small writing time to study.

But yeah, I'm actually not to proud of this chapter because I don't think I was able to get all the raw emotion into it that I tried to so if you have problems with it or don't like it I understand.

Anyways you know what to do, review and spam other people to get them to read my stories because you guys are amazing like that and I decide on the pairing finally.

Its going to be...

NarutoxShizuka


End file.
